


6

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Prompt: You want me to do what? A drarry scene would be awesome!A/n: Not beta'd.Warning: N/a.





	6

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You want me to do what? A drarry scene would be awesome!
> 
> A/n: Not beta'd.
> 
> Warning: N/a.

**Harry stare** d across the kitchen to Draco, his eyes wide in horror and his mouth hanging open with the coffee mug halfway to his mouth, suspended and forgotten.

"…so?"

Harry didn't have an answer, his just stared.

"Yes or no, Potter?"

" **You want me to do what?** "

Draco gave him an eyeroll and a head shake, "you heard me."

"Your parents though…?" Harry was whining and loudly, but he didn't care. "Dinner with your parents? At the manor?"

"You have to talk with them at some point if you ever think you're going to give me that engagement ring you have stuffed in your sock drawer."

" _Draco_!"

"What!?" He asked, watching as Harry finally lowered the coffee mug so he could successfully yell at him, "it's the nicest thing you've owned since you  _finally_ let me take you clothes shopping, Potter! How was I not going to notice it?"

"Wouldn't have gone looking for it, or anything, huh?"

"No, of course not. I know how worked up you get over the whole surprise thing." Draco offered an apologetic smile, "I'm doing you a favor, you have to ask Father for his permission."

"They hate me."

"It's been almost four years, honestly, they're over it."

Harry would beg to differ, just last month when he saw Narcissa at the store she practically ran the opposite direction but he didn't tell Draco that. Instead he just sighed and gave in, "alright, we can go but it has to be in public."

"So, you're  _not_ asking for my hand in marriage tonight?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "no, I'm not and I'm taking the ring back and you'll just have to deal with another four years of waiting."

"Seven years is a long time, Potter," Draco huffed, crossing his arms, "one day someone will come along and scoop me up."

Harry laughed quietly, taking a drink of his coffee as he headed out of the room, "I don't think anyone else would put up with you long enough."


End file.
